Problem: Simplify the following expression: $ q = -6 - \dfrac{-7x - 7}{4} $
Solution: In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the first expression by $\dfrac{4}{4}$ $ \dfrac{-6}{1} \times \dfrac{4}{4} = \dfrac{-24}{4} $ Therefore $ q = \dfrac{-24}{4} - \dfrac{-7x - 7}{4} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply subtract the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-24 - (-7x - 7) }{4} $ Distribute the negative sign: $q = \dfrac{-24 + 7x + 7}{4}$ $q = \dfrac{7x - 17}{4}$